No confíen en el destino
by BlackyBlue
Summary: ¡One-shot para el Reto Temático de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"! Es un intento de humor Loki va a celebrar Halloween pero antes quiere descubrir cuál va a ser el disfraz de Lucy, ¿cuán difícil podrá ser eso?


_**Bien! Aquí estoy con mi intento de one-shot de Halloween je, je... Antes de nada quisiera disculparme... por todo lo que le pase al fic me da pereza escribirlo...**_

_**Aclaro una cosa... lo que está en cursiva es pasado, ¿entienden? Está narrado desde el punto de vista de Loki-Leo así que cuando es cursiva es que ya pasó... y ya.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**_Este fic participa en el Reto Tematico de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"_**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>No confíen en el destino<strong>

_No se fíen en el destino... porque les saldrá muy caro_

Ah, la noche de Halloweeno de Brujas, vampiros, monstruos o como prefieran llamarla. Esa noche en la que la gente se disfraza y en la que los niños salen vestidos con trajes terroríficos (por lo menos para ellos, aunque adorables para los demás) a pedir dulces por las casas con el famoso _Trick or treat?_*****. Las calabazas de ojos afilados y sonrisas siniestras decoran las casas, calles y todo lo que puedan imaginar junto con más adornos y ornamentos de esta particular festividad. Y es algo peculiar, puesto que los monstruos siempre son vistos como algo abominable, odioso y despreciable. Pero en cuanto llega ese treinta y uno de octubre, toda la aversión, el miedo y la repugnancia por esas criaturas pasan a convertirse en admiración, maravilla y fascinación precisamente por esas mismas; el mejor disfraz, el mejor susto, lo que sea. Todo es bueno. Y lo único verdaderamente malo y terrorífico en este día es ver tu bolsa vacía, puesto que un Halloween no es un Halloween sin dulces.

Yo estaba tan feliz como siempre, se acercaba esa _encantadora_ celebración y yo, claramente, quería festejarla. Quería impresionar con un terrorífico y horroroso disfraz de Halloween, y no me puedo quejar, en verdad impresioné, porque mi disfraz es horroroso, sí, horrorosamente ridículo. ¿Cuál es el disfraz, preguntan? Sencillo... el de _Campanita_. Sí, no están locos, mi disfraz de Halloween este año fue el de la hada de vestido _extremadamente_ pequeño color verde... como mi marca de Fairy Tail, que con este diminuto traje se puede apreciar perfectamente.

Y aquí me encuentro ahora, caminando por las concurridas calles de Magnolia en supuesta búsqueda de una maga que ni siquiera quiero ver, _como podrán suponer... _Soportando las burlas de los chicos, el asombro de los pequeños y el espanto de las madres que les decían a estos que no vieran. Oh, cómo me gustaría decirles que no hago esto porque quiero, claro que no, aunque también la culpa de todo esto fue mía. Ante todo, honestidad.

Seguramente quieran saber cómo acabé así, pues bien tooodo empezó hace unas _maravillosas _doce horas...

_11:00 am. 12 horas antes_

_Caminaba yo tranquilamente por este mundo al que llamo hogar, saludando educadamente a los otros espíritus, observando al pequeño Plue correteando con los otros... Tenía pensado hacer una visita a Lucy, hacía tiempo que no me llamaba... Pero entonces vi algo que me llamó la atención: Aries, Acuarius y Lyra estaban hablando, no fue eso lo que intrigó, sino el tema del que estaban hablando._

—_**Ah... he oído que van a celebrar una fiesta **__—comenta mi dulce Aries._

—_**Esas hadas haciendo una fiesta; seguramente destruyan algo**__ —contesta Acuarius._

—_**¡Yo creo que va a ser genial! ¡Estoy deseando ver el disfraz de Lucy!**__ —exclama Lyra._

_¿Disfraz?, pensé, entonces me acordé de la época en la que estábamos. No puedo creer que casi me olvidara de una fecha tan esperada como esa. Por supuesto, después de eso lo lógico sería haberme ido, sin embargo, pensé, no pierdo nada por escuchar un poco más._

_Y no es que estuviera espiándolas, claro que no._

—_**A ver si esta vez consigue novio, bueno, como si eso fuera posible **__—dijo Acuarius con sorna. En algún momento me perdí cierta parte de la conversación, pero eso no importaba. ¡Estaba hablando de mi Lucy! ¿Cómo que a ver si consigue novio?_

—_**¡Me parece que este año con su disfraz no le va a resultar difícil!**__ —rio Lyra._

_No solo me había olvidado de la fiesta sino que ahora voy a tener a más de uno compitiendo por el amor de Lucy (ahora entiendo a Juvia). Eso no lo iba a permitir, ¡tenía que averiguar de qué se iba a disfrazar!_

—_**¿Y cuál es su disfraz?**__ —preguntó tímidamente Aries._

_¡Eso! ¿Cuál es?, pensaba._

—_**Eso es un secreto **__—respondió Lyra, guiñando un ojo—. __**Ella no quiere que nadie lo sepa hasta la fiesta.**_

—_**Pero tú lo sabes **__—espetó Acuarius._

—_**Tengo mis fuentes**__ —dijo Lyra, sonriendo._

_Después de eso ya no escuché más. Tenía que descubrir como sea cuál sería el traje que Lucy iba a usar esta noche, el problema era: ¿cómo?_

Oí unos silbidos procedentes de tres chicos: un hombre lobo, un zombie y uno que parecía que tenía clavado un hacha en su espalda. _Qué originales..._

_..._Ojalá tuviera alguno de sus trajes.

—**¡Eh, bonito vestido! ¿Dónde están tus amigas, hadita? **—escuché, mientras se alejaban, cómo se reían. Lo que daría por quitarles esa estúpida sonrisa, pero creo que este traje no soporta mucho movimiento brusco.

Volviendo a lo que iba,_ necesitaba descubrir el atuendo de Lucy esta noche..._

—_**¡Lyra! ¡Lyra! **__—gritaba. Después de que terminaran de hablar cada una se fue por su lado; Lyra era la única que sabía el secreto de Lucy así que... la seguí._

—_**¿Leo? **__—dijo, volteándose—.__** ¿Qué pasa?**_

—_**¿Cuál es el disfraz de Lucy? **__—pregunté sin rodeos._

_Ella parpadeó un par de veces, como si no entendiera._

—_**¡No te lo voy a decir! ¡Es un secreto! **__—contestó, frunciendo el ceño._

—_**Por favor, Lyra **__—insistí, pero ella seguía sin moverse. Suspiré—. __**Si me lo dices... te escucharé durante un mes.**_

_Es cierto que su voz es preciosa, pero siendo sinceros, escucharla durante todo un mes tampoco es que sea una idea muy atrayente; y no me refiero a escucharla cantar..._

_Ella sonrió, como el gato de Cheshire, de una manera que me produjo escalofríos._

—_**¡Lo dices en serio!**__ —inquirió emocionada, acercándose demasiado a mí. Yo suspiré y asentí, pesadamente._

_Ella se alejó y ensanchó su sonrisa; eso no me gustó nada._

—_**Es una pena... pero no.**_

_Abrí los ojos estupefacto._

—_**¡¿Qué?! **__—exclamé._

—_**Amo cantar, pero no lo voy a hacer expresamente para ti durante un mes, mi garganta no lo aguantaría **__—respondió—,__** y necesito estar preparada para cuando Lucy me llame...**_

—_**P-Pero...**_

—_**¡Lo siento!**__ —sonrió, y se fue._

_Y ahí me quedé, durante quince minutos, procesando lo que acababa de pasar._

_Pero no me iba a rendir, claro que no, me había propuesto descubrirlo y así lo haría._

Maldito yo y mi testarudez.

_Después de eso busqué a Virgo. ¡Ella siempre sale sin que Lucy la llame para que la castigue! ¡Seguro que lo sabe!_

_No la encontré ahí, así que fui a Earthland. Mi sorpresa fue encontrarla cavando hoyos delante de la casa de Lucy._

—_**¿Virgo? ¿Qué haces?**__ —pregunté extrañado. Me asomé a ver un hoyo, que debía tener por lo menos dos metros de profundidad._

—_**Hago trampas **__—respondió, y siguió a lo suyo tan tranquila—, __**para que nadie se cuele en la casa de Hime.**_

_Ella siguió haciendo los hoyos más profundos y yo, por mucho que eso me intrigara, decidí no inquirir más en el tema, aunque eso ya me estaba dando un mal presentimiento._

—_**Está bien... esto... Virgo **__—dije, pero ella ni se inmutó, aunque supuse que me había escuchado—. __**¿Tú sabes de qué se va a disfrazar Lucy?**_

_Ella paró y se volteó a verme, sin emoción aparente en el rostro, como siempre._

—_**¿Disfrazarse para qué?**__ —preguntó._

—_**Para la fiesta de Halloween de esta noche... **__—respondí—.__** Lyra dice que es un secreto...**_

—_**No sé de qué se disfrazará Lucy **__—dijo Virgo, interrumpiéndome—. __**¿Me irá a castigar?**_

_Sentí una gota de sudor resbalar por mi sien. Mejor sería irme de allí._

_Solo me quedaba una última opción, aunque internamente deseaba con todas mis fuerzas no hacerlo..._

…Pero debía hacerlo, por mi maldita testarudez.

_Encontré a Erza saliendo de una pastelería con cuatro cajas de pasteles de fresa. A veces me pregunto, cómo hace para comerlos todos._

—_**Erza.**_

_Ella se volteó a verme sin decir nada. Tenía en la cara una mancha de pastel pero no le dije nada, tenía otra cosa de qué preocuparme._

—_**¿Sabes de qué disfrazará Lucy?**_

_Ella alzó una ceja confundida y se quedó mirándome un buen rato, tiempo en el que yo me sentía cada vez más incómodo... y aterrado._

—_**¿El disfraz de Lucy? **__—preguntó, y en seguida le rodeó un aura asesina—. __**¿Y tú para qué quieres saber eso?**_

—_**N-No es lo que piensas... Y-Yo...**_

_Ella se acercaba a mi a paso lento con un aura comparable a la de Zeref (ahora que lo pienso, quizá no fuera para tanto... pero fue el terror del momento... ya saben), y yo a su vez retrocedía unos pasos, con las manos delante como escudo._

—_**No voy a permitir que le hagas algo a Lucy, perver...**_

—_**¡N-No es eso! **__—exclamé. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba acorralado en una pared con Erza sujetándome del cuello de la camisa—.__** ¡A mí me gusta Lucy!**_

_Lo había gritado, a los cuatro vientos, no solo Erza sino todo el que pasara por ahí oyó aquel grito desesperado (y algo afeminado) por escapar de las garras de la aterradora Erza. Creo que a ella no le hace falta disfrazarse..._

—_**¿Te gusta? **__—preguntó, soltándome. Entrecerró los ojos mirándome algo recelosa y yo asentí frenéticamente con la esperanza de que me creyera._

—_**S-Sí... yo... quería declararme esta noche... **__—dije, aunque no tuviera pensado hacer eso. En realidad diría cualquier cosa para poder escapar de Erza en ese momento—. __**P-Por eso quería a-anticiparme...**_

_Eso no tenía mucho sentido, pero a ella pareció convencerla finalmente y me sonrió complacida._

—_**Está bien... te creo.**_

_Yo suspiré aliviado al escucharla. Al final no fue tan malo, todas esas penurias que pasé hasta ahora merecieron la pena..._

—_**Pero no sé de qué se disfrazará.**_

_Mi quijada cayó de tal forma que podría haberse roto, claro, si fuera una situación normal. P... Pero si ella es su mejor amiga... están en el mismo equipo..._

—_**Quizá deberías preguntarle a otra persona **__—dijo, y dándose media vuelta empezó a caminar—. __**Aunque dudo que sea tan amable como yo.**_

_Después de eso ya no busqué más. Me sentía derrotado (y aterrorizado) por lo que acababa de pasar. Me di por vencido y regresé a mi mundo, esperando a que comenzara la fiesta... _

Detuve mi camino por un momento. Al final de la calle vi a una pequeña niña con un traje de ninja rosa llorando, está sola por lo que seguramente se perdió.

Me acerqué a ella con la intención de ayudarla.

—**Oye, pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien? **—pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza y la levantó mirándome con unos enormes ojos jade—. **Vamos a mi gremio, allí...**

Le agarré la mano, pero ella no parecía tener intención de moverse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada escuché:

—**¡Sakura! **—una mujer pelirroja venía corriendo hacia nosotros, y a la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos; seguramente sea su madre. Suspiré aliviado... pero el alivio no me duró mucho después de sentir algo duro impactar contra mi cara, haciéndome caer al suelo—. **¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?**

Me levanté del suelo en seguida, aún sobándome la cara (esa mujer pega duro), e iba a protestar cuando:

—**¡Usted!** —gritó la mujer con la pequeña en brazos—.** ¡¿Qué iba a hacerle a mi hija?!**

—**¿Cómo? ¡S-Se equivoca! Yo solo...**

—**Este hombre dijo de llevarme a su casa... **—interrumpió la niña—, **…y darme dulces.**

Espera... ¡¿Qué?!

La mujer dejó de observar a la niña para darme una mirada asesina, mientras un aura siniestra se formaba lentamente alrededor de ella.

—**Llevársela a darle dulces... **—empezó la mujer. Yo retrocedí asustado, esta mujer de casi tanto miedo como Erza.

—**¡No! ¡Espera! ¡La niña está mintien...!**

—**¡Pedófilo bastardo! **—lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que solo me di cuenta cuando ya estaba estampado contra una pared, mientras la mujer se llevaba a la niña, que me daba una sonrisa burlesca...

Ya aprendí la lección: nunca fiarse de las niñas pequeñas en Halloween.

¿Por dónde iba?... Ah, sí. _Esperaba a que empezase la fiesta..._

_9:00 pm. 2 horas antes._

_La fiesta había comenzado y yo aun no había conseguido descubrir nada. Suspirando, entré al gremio sin llevar ningún disfraz esperando encontrar a Lucy._

_Había mucha gente, algunos con disfraces tan ingeniosos y complicados que era difícil reconocerlos, otros en cambio podían haberse esforzado "un poco" más. Lisanna estaba vestida con un traje de tigresa hablando con Yukino y algún otro de Sabertooth (la verdad no sé qué hacían ahí), Mirajane estaba vestida del doctor Frankenstein con Laxus disfrazado del monstruo de este y Freed, Evergreen y Bickslow de los ayudantes jorobados. Gray estaba disfrazado... no sé, porque estaba literalmente en calzoncillos pero Juvia se empeñaba en felicitarlo por su "maravilloso" traje._

_Pero ni rastro de Lucy._

_Yo, cansado, suspiré y me di la vuelta para irme cuando..._

—_**¡Juvia quiere! **__—exclamó la maga del agua._

_Me volteé curioso. Juvia, al igual que yo, no tenía ningún disfraz.._

—_**Bien, sitúate delante mío **__—contestó Cana, sentada en un barril con una gran mesa delante. Llevaba una pañueleta roja en la cabeza, unos enormes aros de oro, una blusa crema de hombros descubiertos de manga corta y un montón de pulseras de todo tipo adornaban sus brazos y una falda muy larga hecha con un montón de telas de todo tipo—. __**Ahora sabrás cuál es tu traje ideal...**_

_¿Traje ideal? Eso me interesaba._

_Cana colocó cinco cartas en la mesa y con los ojos cerrados escogió la del medio. La subió e inmediatamente esta empezó a brillar iluminando a ella y a Juvia. Cuando la luz cesó Juvia ya no vestía lo mismo._

—_**¿Eh? ¿Este es el traje ideal de Juvia? **__—preguntó. Más que disfraz parecía un montón de vendas que le cubrían todo el cuerpo (excepto la cabeza) pero que dejaban bien marcadas sus curvas—. __**¿Una momia? Juvia quería como Gray-sama...**_

_Me fijé en Gray, que estaba parado con los ojos bien abiertos y un hilillo de sangre en su nariz, no hace falta decir qué estaba pensando, pero sí que él seguía en ropa interior..._

—_**¡Gray-sama! ¿Le pasa algo? ¿No le gusta? **__—preguntó Juvia, acercándose a él._

_Je, que inocente es._

—_**Yo también quiero **__—le dije a Cana._

—_**Ah, está bien **__—respondió ella, dejando su preciada cerveza a un lado—. __**Son tres mil jewels.**_

—_**¿Qué? A Juvia no le cobraste.**_

—_**Los primeros van gratis.**_

_Rodé los ojos ante esa escusa barata y le pagué, todo sea por Lucy._

_Cana hizo lo mismo que antes y toda la sala se iluminó. Yo había cerrado los ojos porque la luz era un poco potente, cuando los abrí ya era demasiado tarde._

_De repente estallaron las risas._

—_**¡Cana! ¡¿Qué es esto?! **__—protesté señalando mi traje, pero ella seguía riendo sin hacerme caso—.__** ¡Cana!**_

—_**¡Es tu disfraz ideal! ¡El que el destino escogió para ti!**_

—_**¡P-Pero!**_

—_**¡Ya basta! **__—se hizo el silencio. Me volteé lentamente y ahí estaba Erza, con un antifaz vestida de gata negra y sujetando un látigo—. __**No hagas escenita Loki, el participar o no lo escogiste tú, Cana no tiene la culpa **__—asentí rápidamente, ella cada vez me da más miedo—. __**Y ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías buscar a Lucy?**_

—_**...¿Qué?**_

—_**Ve ahora mismo a por ella.**_

_Y me echó, literalmente de una patada del gremio. Nada más estar fuera oí como nuevamente estallaban las risas dentro._

Y así fue cómo terminó todo. Seriamente creo que las cartas estaban trucadas porque...

—**¡Loki!**

Reconozco esa voz. ¡Oh, no! Sin darme cuenta caminé hasta la casa de Lucy y acabé delante de esta donde precisamente están ella, Natsu, Levy y Gajeel. Los cuatro mirándome sorprendidos.

—**¿Q-Qué haces así vestido? **—preguntó Levy.

Y ahora me doy cuenta. Levy y Lucy, ambas están vestidas, al igual que yo, de Campanita (aunque es obvio a quién le sienta me mejor). Natsu está disfrazado de Peter Pan rojo y con cola (un traje curioso) y Gajeel de pirata con pata de metal y garfio.

—**¡¿Es que intentabas hacerle competencia a Lucy y Levy?!** —estalló Natsu, partiéndose de risa junto con Gajeel.

Las chicas no se reían, ambas seguían mirándome estupefactas, y yo cada vez me sentía más avergonzado. Instintivamente retrocedí un paso, pero algo falló puesto que al hacerlo el suelo cedió cayéndome en un hoyo de tres metros.

—**¡Loki!** —exclamó Lucy, asomándose al hoyo—.** ¡Ah! **—gritó, tapándose la cara avergonzada. Levy también se asomó y como ella, hizo igual.

Yo estaba cada vez más confundido, con todavía las risas de Natsu y Gajeel de fondo, me fijé en mi atuendo y vi que este se había rasgado, dejándome más al descubierto de lo que ya estaba (si eso es posible).

Aquí me quedó claro que nunca debo confiar en el destino.

Y que el resto de mis Halloweens no serían lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya está! Me disculpo por este mero intento de humor pero es que cuando vi el personaje y el disfraz me quedé como WTF! Al menos el género ayudó un poco, si me llega a salir drama no sé qué haría O.o<em>**

**_1*: Puse "Trick and treat?" porque no me sabía como se dice en español (sí, me acuerdo en ingles pero no en mi propio idioma xD), espero que no haya molestado..._**

**_Otra cosa, Loki-Leo es un de mis pèrsonajes preferidos, lo digo por si me pasé un poco con él, en realidad es lo único que se me ocurrió con esto xD._**

**_Espero sus reviews! SeeU later n.n_**


End file.
